Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build
|airdate = June 8, 2018-September 24, 2018 |author = Pat141elite |previous = |next = }} is the crossover series prequel to '' the V-Cinema movie to commemorate the 10th anniversary of the of . The story takes place shortly after the events of . This is the first Sentai epilogue series to crossover with Kamen Rider characters, featuring the main characters of and . It is succeeded by . Synopsis 1= after the destruction of the and the . A new era of peace has begun. But, when monsters from start attacking, a new chapter of battles are about to unfold... |Narrator (episode 1-27)|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} |-| 2= have fought the forces of evil that is the . However, peace is disturbed in the two – the Go-Ongers’ and . Standing in the way of these allies of justice is the evil organization known as !|Narrator (episode 28-present)|Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build}} It's been 10 years the Go-Ongers fought the Gaiark. However, peace is once again disturbed in the two Human Worlds - the Go-Onger's world and the world where the Skywall once existed; the world of Kamen Rider Build. When the Go-Ongers learn that their Engine partners are missing, they team up with the hero of science, Kamen Rider Build to find them! Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Before the events of . *'' / ( characters): Four months after the events of the Vol. 3. As the story will have a different and separate conclusion from the canon continuity of TV series. Characters Go-Ongers :Main article: Go-On Wings :Main article: Kamen Riders Allies Human Worlds Go-Onger's Human World * * * World of Build's Human World * * * ** ** ** * * * Samurai World * * * Villains * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * * * ** * ** * * ** * * Other * Episodes Cast Go-Onger Cast * |江角 走輔|Esumi Sōsuke}}: |古原 靖久|Furuhara Yasuhisa}} * |香坂 連|Kōsaka Ren}}: |片岡 信和|Kataoka Shinwa}} * |楼山 早輝|Rōyama Saki}}: |逢沢 りな|Aizawa Rina}} * |城 範人|Jō Hanto}}: |碓井 将大|Usui Masahiro}} * |石原 軍平|Ishihara Gunpei}}: |海老澤 健次|Ebisawa Kenji}} * |須塔 大翔|Sutō Hiroto}}: |徳山 秀典|Tokuyama Hidenori}} * |須塔 美羽|Sutō Miu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |ボンパー|Bonpā|Voice}}: |中川 亜紀子|Nakagawa Akiko}} * |害地大臣ヨゴシュタイン|Gaichi Daijin Yogoshutain|extra = Voice}}: |梁田 清之|Yanada Kiyoyuki}} * |害水大臣ケガレシア|Gaisui Daijin Kegareshia}}: |及川 奈央|Oikawa Nao}} * |害気大臣キタネイダス|Gaiki Daijin Kitaneidasu|extra = Voice}}: |真殿 光昭|Madono Mitsuaki}} * |害地副大臣ヒラメキメデス|Gaichi Fuku Daijin Hiramekimedesu|extra = Voice}}: |中井 和哉|Nakai Kazuya}} Kamen Rider Build cast * |桐生戦兎|Kiryū Sentō}}: |犬飼貴丈 |Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |泉 五郎|Izumi Gorō}}: |中川大志|Nakagawa Taishi}} * |泉 杏子|Izumi Anzu}}: |杉本 有美|Sugimoto Yumi}} * |松島 冷児|Matsushima Reiji}}: |高橋 健介|Takahashi Kensuke}} * |タキ}}: |護 あさな|Mamoru Asana}} * |凪津}}: |平 祐奈|Taira Yūna}} * |相澤 真也|Aizawa Shin'ya}}: |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * |メデューサ|Medyūsa}}: |中山 絵梨奈|Nakayama Erina}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田 夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |中島 夏樹|Nakajima Natsuki}}: |長澤 奈央|Nagasawa Nao}} * |住良木 千聖|Sumeragi Chisato}}: |山本 千尋|Yamamoto Chihiro}} * |鈴村 政治|Suzumura Seiji}}: |山本 匠馬|Yamamoto Shōma}} * |天太郎 赤根|Amatarō Akane}}: |八代みなせ|Yashiro Minase}} * |鮫島 真理|Samejima Mari}}: |飯豊まりえ|Ītoyo Marie}} * |天太郎 解|Amatarō Kai}}: |平野 紫耀|Hirano Shō}} * |ブルータス|Burūtasu}}: |マシュー・チョジック|Mashū Chojikku}} Suit Actors * : |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}} * : |野川 瑞穂|Nogawa Mizuho}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |永徳}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} * : |浅井 宏輔|Asai Kosuke}} * : |藤田 慧 |Fujita Satoshi}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} Notes *This is the first time a villain group from the Kamen Rider side to be featured as the main antagonist in a Super Sentai crossover series. *Prior to the announcement of , the writer initially came up with the title of the story as "Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS AFTER", similar with the other two 10 YEARS AFTER V-Cinema films: and . Following 10 Years Grand Prix's teaser trailer, 10 YEARS AFTER is renamed into 10 YEARS PRELUDE, and later added feat. since the story will involve the cast of the concurrently airing ''Kamen Rider series. *Unlike the TV series proper of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, 10 YEARS PRELUDE is written with a darker tone on purpose, due to the inclusion of the cast and story of Kamen Rider Build. Coincidentally, Go-Onger's Power Rangers counterpart, , is the only known PR season known for its dark tone up to date. *The story draws similarities with the aforementioned Power Rangers RPM: **Coincidentally, both Kamen Rider Build ''and ''Power Rangers RPM ''take place in a post-apocalyptic alternate universe (or dimension in the latter case) separate from the preceeding series - the World of Build has the Skywall in Japan, and the domed city of Corinth in RPM's universe. **Both featured a morally-corrupt organization of scientists - Foundation X and Alphabet Soup. The former serving as the main antagonist of the series, while the latter have a part in Doctor K's creation of the Venjix Virus. External Links *Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build'' at FanFiction.Net *''Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build'' at DeviantArt.com References *''https://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:77146''at powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:77146#2 Category:Crossovers Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger